


The Game

by HugeSpnFan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugeSpnFan/pseuds/HugeSpnFan
Summary: Hunger Games AU where Voldemort pulls Harry's acquaintances, including the formerly deceased, to compete for their lives.





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Bro I took some huge liberties here. Sorry not sorry. I figured this would be set some time between books 5 and 6, but it doesn't end back on the timeline cuz ya know death. Sorry. Also the pictures were used from Google Images to get an emotional reaction from character and readers. ;)

 

When Harry awoke, the first thing he noticed was the cool slab of concrete against his face. Staggering into a standing position, he looked around to see what seemed like hundreds of people in various stages of waking up on the ground. Looking around Harry noted that they were all crammed in a rather small, plain, concrete room. Taking a closer look at the people near him, he realized that the man on his left was his formerly deceased godfather and quickly knelt beside him to check on the man. As Sirius began to stand up, Harry noticed that he recognized every other person in the room.

 

“Sirius what-?”

 

“I don’t know Harry, but this can’t be good. Where’s Moony?” Sirius’ features were etched with worry, his eyes scanning the room in search of people he knew only to realize just how many people he recognized.

 

Harry heard his friends calling for him before being engulfed in a bruising hug from Hermione, her hair suddenly clouding his vision. It was only a moment before the began bombarding him with questions. “Harry, what is happening?”

 

“Yeah mate. Where are we?”

 

“Why are all of these people here?”

 

Their questions continued in such rapid fire that Harry was not given the chance to answer, drawing anger from the boy. “I don’t know, ok?!” he shouted, finally having enough. He lowered his voice apologetically. “Sorry, I just don’t.”

 

Not a moment later, Harry turned and made eye contact with Remus who was a short distance across the room. Making his way across the room towards Harry, it was clear to any observer when Remus spotted Sirius standing next to Harry. His eyes widened, full of hope as his speed increased kindly pushing people out of his way in an almost desperate manner. “Sirius!” Remus yelled as he pushed the last couple of people out of the way and pulled Sirius into a forceful hug. “You’re- I don’t understand. You’re alive. You were…”

 

“I know Moony, and I don’t know. I am just glad you’re safe,” he said returning the hug and giving him a quick kiss.

 

Unfortunately, their reunion was cut short as Harry reminded them of their current situation.

“Umm Sirius. If you’re alive, then who else might be alive?” With that, the group began to scan the room realizing that there were death eaters there along with Hogwarts students and faculty. No one needed to vocalize the obvious link between everyone in the room, which was that each had interacted with Harry Potter whether the interaction was positive or not.

 

Now that everyone was standing, Hagrid’s shape was clear to see chatting with Professor McGonagall whose robes were being pulled on by Dobby. Suddenly Sirius froze. Placing a hand on Remus’ shoulder and shaking him lightly, he murmured, “Merlin, Moony. Moony look.”

 

Remus turned his head and brown eyes met green, the same green eyes that sat in his Defense Against the Dark Arts class not long ago, the same ones that stared into his soul when asking for advice. Only these eyes were met with flaming red hair rather than the brown he had recently become accustomed to. “Lily,” he said so quietly only Sirius and Harry could have heard him. Not far behind her trailed her husband who was trying desperately to keep up with her.

 

When they were finally in front of the group James spoke up breathing hard, “Thank Merlin you’re tall Moony. Though we almost didn’t recognize you. You’ve aged a bit,” he joked with a smile plastered on his face. He then turned to Harry, staring at him for a moment, taking him in. “And you must be Harry.”

 

At that moment a projection of Voldemort himself appeared in the middle of the room causing great panic in the crowded room. Screams stretched along the room’s walls while some of the Death Eaters merely chuckled. “You have seen what I am capable of,” came the Dark Lord’s hiss-like voice. “Harry Potter, you are surrounded by people you love, and people you hate, and you will watch them _slaughter_ each other like animals. I will randomly select 24 of you to enter a controlled environment in which you will be stripped of your wand and forced to survive and maim. Only one of you shall leave this environment. As for the rest of you, those of you who are not selected will be free to return to your miserable lives. You may have noticed that some of my Death Eaters are also in this room. This is a test of their dedication, and incentive for you to partake in the killing, for should you refuse, I am certain they will not hesitate to take advantage of your cowardice and strike you down.”

 

The group looked at each other, shocked. “He can’t do this can he?” rang Hermione’s panicked voice.

 

“He’s a bloody psychopath ‘Mione. This seems like exactly the kind of thing he would do.”

 

“Unfortunately, I have to agree with Ron. The Dark Lord has always found pleasure in the despair of others,” Remus replied.

 

“There have to be at least a hundred people here. Maybe we won’t be chosen,” Ron claimed hopefully.

 

“Even if no one standing in this particular group is chosen, 23 people will still have to kill each other, and while the world may not mourn the loss of these death eaters, there are still professors and friends in this room.” Sirius looked at the people before him and continued, “There will undoubtedly be losses to mourn. Especially if this is focused on Harry’s acquaintances.” He turned to Harry. “You have a lot of friends Harry.” And he did. Looking around Harry realized just how many friends he had. He saw the rest of the Weasley family gathering, along with some scattered members of the Order; he saw the Grangers, and Dean and Seamus. He saw random classmates, some he knew well, others he didn’t, but he didn’t want anyone to die, certainly not for him, but the situation seemed hopeless.

 

“Now that you have had time to process the situation, it is time to find out who must die.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Our first contestant is Fleur Delacour.” A picture of Fleur flashed on a wall near Voldemort’s head. In the picture, she looked happy, a smile on her face that certainly wouldn’t be seen today.

 

 

Harry could see the panic-stricken face of the Weasley group standing across the room. “Next, we have Arthur Weasley.”

 

 

Molly’s cries could be heard throughout the room. “Severus Snape and Fred Weasley.”

 

 

 

By this point, the entire Weasley family was in a panic. “Ahh yes, Minerva McGonagall.” The woman stood perfectly still, staring the dark lord down with a defiant look.

 

 

“This is insane. Is there nothing that can be done?!” Lily cried looking at the group in front of her, at her son.

 

“I don’t believe so Lils. Not this time,” Remus said, squeezing Sirius’ hand.

 

“Albus Dumbledore.” At that, the dark lord laughed. “Cedric Diggory. Remus Lupin.”

 

 

 

 

When the picture of Remus appeared on the wall, Sirius froze. “No. Moony. No.” He continued to stare at the smirk on his photographed lover’s face.

 

Remus placed his hand on Sirius’ shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. “Sirius-”

 

“Dolores Umbridge.”

 

 

“Ha. Not like we’ll miss her though. Right mate?” piped Ron.

 

“Ronald Weasley.”

 

 

Ron gulped thinking this must be karma for his previous outburst. “Oh, Harry. That is one of your closest friends is it not? I can not wait for you to watch him bleed,” the dark lord said as a sick smile spread across his face.

 

“James Potter. Ginny Weasley.”

 

 

 

Harry was quickly losing his control. He was so angry and had nowhere to put that anger. Had Voldemort been there in person, he would be yelling and casting spells but he wasn’t. All Harry could do was watch as his friends were condemned to die. “Bellatrix Lestrange.”

 

 

Her cackles rang across the room. “It will be my honor my lord!” she yelled excited about the prospect of killing Harry and his friends.

 

“Barty Crouch Jr. Nymphadora Tonks. Hermione Granger.”

 

 

 

 

Harry could see the Grangers sobbing in a corner of the room understanding enough of the situation to know hearing their daughter’s name was anything but good. “Draco Malfoy.” Draco who had been silent until this point looked up at his own picture.

 

 

Knowing he had little chance of surviving, he turned to comfort his mother. “Ahh yes. Look what we have here.” Voldemort dragged his wand continuing the name recall spell he had been using to select the people he had chosen so far. “Harry Potter himself. You will get to watch your friends die much closer than I had hoped.”

 

 

Sirius turned to him. “Harry-”

 

The dark lord continued on. “Lucius Malfoy. Cho Chang. Neville Longbottom. And finally, Sirius Black.”

 

 

 

 

 

By this point, everyone was silent. Only a few Death Eaters were excited. Some people in the room were relieved to have not been chosen, some were sobbing with their families, others were simply in shock, the weight of the events hitting those it hadn’t before. 23 people were going to die.

 

“


End file.
